


Nurture > Nature

by Petra LeMaitre (Petra)



Category: Archer's Goon - Jones
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra%20LeMaitre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard needs a bigger challenge than spaceships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurture > Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/gifts).



By the time Howard's old enough to take his A-levels--Quentin and Catriona insisted, not for a career but for the sake of what they call "his humanity"--he's ready for a real challenge.

And then he falls in love.

Erskine has no advice, and Torquil's teaches him that his adoptive parents had a point about humanity.

He tries Hathaway's suggestion.

Eventually Ginger breaks the kiss, smiling. "I thought maybe, but I wasn't pushing my luck. Not with--you know." He gestures vaguely, meaning "Venturus" and "power."

"We can work something out," Howard promises, and hopes he's telling the truth.


End file.
